King of Perfection
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Even though Hibari doesn't agree with him, Takeshi is ok with that. Hibari X Takeshi, beware the smex, yaoi.


Takeshi loved everything about Hibari, and that was the truth. Some people could say they didn't like _anything_ about the boy, whereas most just said they liked _bits_ of him but Takeshi liked it all. The cold, unwavering gaze, the occasional snide remark, the gentle press of his lips, the violent actions that seemed almost instinctual, the habit of ignoring him in public, the soft sighs in his ear when they were doing something particularly interesting, the way he demanded respect from everyone and _took_ it from anyone who didn't submit right away. All of it as a whole was something he'd never trade for anything in the world.

Because if he did, then he'd be trading Hibari, and that was the last thing he wanted.

It could have just been the type of person he was, after all, he took everything in stride and never _really_ disliked a person or anything about them. He was just a laid back sort of guy, but he was certain that it wasn't just his nature that made him love the other boy, faults and all. There was just something special about Hibari and no matter what anyone said to the contrary, Takeshi always knew that he was perfect.

But despite how much _he_ was certain of this, Hibari never seemed too convinced.

He argued that perfection was unattainable and if someone _was_ perfect then they wouldn't exist at all. But Takeshi always replied that _'maybe it's just that a perfect person can't see his own perfection; only other people can see it'_. This always earns him strange looks and, after a moment of silence, Hibari would roll his eyes and tell him to not call him perfect. Which Takeshi had always found a bit odd considering his roll as the leader of the 'perfects' at school.

And even though Hibari had told him not to, he always did it again.

Murmuring into his ear as they both descend from the throws of ecstasy that everything about Hibari was perfect.

A soft kiss when he visits Hibari's house, teasingly greeting him on a laugh with "Hello, my perfect skylark".

_'It sucks when a perfect person is upset with you. I hope a homemade dinner will help make us ok again.'_ written in sloppy words that come out barely legible even when he's _trying_ to be neat in an attempt to fix everything after an argument, almost always over something trivial.

The smaller boy just shakes his head or fixes him with a look of warning but (much to Takeshi's own surprise) he never makes an effort to punish him for it and the letter is always left in his shoe locker at the end of the day with a reply at the bottom consisting of _'It better be a damn good dinner'_ and they both move on together.

Sometimes, Hibari even comes to watch him play, even though he clearly has no real interest in watching a baseball game. He sits in the bleachers and doesn't cheer him on nor does he wave or make an actual attempt at acting like a _real_ boyfriend, but after the game -win or loose- he always buys Takeshi water. Then, later on, he either buys dinner or makes it himself, usually following it up with a bout of mind blowing sex and even though Hibari doesn't behave like their dating, for Takeshi, it's a perfect relationship.

He always makes a point to tell Hibari so.

"What's perfect about a dysfunctional relationship?" He murmurs as if not really caring for the answer, though it's quite obvious that Takeshi's actions confuse him to some degree.

"Everything. I mean, it's true, we _are_ a bit on the dysfunctional side, but we're perfect for each other!"

Hibari scoffs slightly, eying him almost as if he's some sort of unwashed animal that managed to get into his apartment some how. "You use that word too much. And too lightly."

"What do you mean? We _are_ perfect for -" Hibari's reflexes are quick as lightening and before Takeshi can even make an attempt to dodge the sudden movement, he finds the smaller males left hand smacking into the lower half of his face, shoving him backwards. He falls onto his back and Hibari follows him down, straddling his chest with the same sort of contempt as a kid who just took his place as the King of The Rock.

Takeshi can't help but feel a bit disappointed because he _knows_ he wont be able to shove him off the metaphorical rock and have a chance to be the King too.

"I told you to stop saying that." Soft pink lips quirk into the smallest inklings of a smile and Takeshi is sure that he won't mind if Hibari remains the King for the rest of eternity. "Now, I get to be on top. It's my turn after all."

And just like a true peon to the perfect king, Takeshi doesn't mind when Hibari kisses him deeply, invading his mouth with a warm tongue, claiming everything it touches as his. He doesn't mind when Hibari yanks his shirt over his head and leaves searing kisses and bites down his neck and pauses only long enough to leave an angry looking purple mark above his right nipple. He doesn't mind when Hibari pulls at his pants until they slide off and he _certainly_ doesn't mind when Hibari slips inside of him, wet with the melon flavored lubrication he seems to fancy.

Even though he's smaller then Takeshi, Hibari doesn't have any trouble with positioning himself in just the right position to pleasure them both and even though they can't press their lips against one another's like this due to the difference in size, he always makes sure to kiss Takeshi's legs and stomach and his chest.

And Takeshi, ever loyal to the perfect king, doesn't complain or tell Hibari that he likes it better when he's the one on top rather then the head of disciplinary committee because they can kiss while they climb towards that blinding hot light. Takeshi's legs are just too long and the length his body doesn't help either so he's left gasping into the warm air, hands clawing at the wood of the floor as his cock pulsates in time with each of Hibari's thrusts.

When orgasm hits, the only thing he wants is to have his mouth against Hibari's, allowing him to swallow his moans as his muscles spasm wildly. And when the smaller male gently pulls out, panting just slightly, Takeshi knows that next time – when it's his turn to be on top, he'll shower Hibari in kisses from start to finish.

Accepting a tissue, Takeshi begins to clean himself up so he doesn't get any cum on the floor. Hibari always seemed to dislike that. He could sort of see why but ...

Grin slipping back into place and eyes fixed on Hibari and only Hibari, Takeshi laughs and murmurs; "Why're you so perfect, Kyoya?"

A dark look is the only warning he gets before Hibari's hand snakes out again to punch him squarely in the chest, leaving him winded. Before Takeshi could recover from the blow, Hibari had him knocked over and pinned to the floor once again. Wincing, Takeshi _knew_ that he was going to have a fist sized bruise on his chest in the morning.

"I told you to stop, dammit," Hibari murmurs before leaning down and claiming Takeshi's lips as his once again.

(XxXxX)

FIN

Yay. Hibari X Takeshi is such love. The world needs more love from these two. It's actually sort of funny cause' yesterday I was just glancing through the manga at the point when Hibari first appears and him and Takeshi have that little skirmish. Yeah. I was 'translating' their words. XD At one point, Hibari was like 'This is our room and I can't permit you to be in here' or something like that and I translated it to 'I want to fuck you on this couch right now'. And Takeshi replied with 'Is that so? Well, then I guess there's only one thing to do' (or something along those line) and I translated that as 'I know. I want you to fuck me on that couch too". XD My friend thought I was pretty clever.

Anyway, please tell me what you think. I have to say thanks to the person who reviewed (anonymously D:) to my first Takeshi X Hibari fic. She/he compared their relationship to 'a teddy bear trying to hug a cactus' and honestly, it inspired me. So thank you anonymous person!! XD I hope if you read this, you like it as well. O.o


End file.
